<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remind Me Of Our Love by ambiguous_sanskars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687536">Remind Me Of Our Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_sanskars/pseuds/ambiguous_sanskars'>ambiguous_sanskars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Bad Flirting, Breakfast, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Found Family, Joe gets drunk and tries to woo Nicky, Kissing, M/M, Placing Bets, banter and laughter, but not really cuz they're immortals, slight hangovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_sanskars/pseuds/ambiguous_sanskars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wasn't <em>that</em> drunk last night."</p><p>"You were flirting with Nicky."</p><p>"So? He's my husband!"</p><p>“You asked him if he was single. Then cried when he said he wasn’t.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remind Me Of Our Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This little fic was directly inspired by this Tumblr post by @oldguardsaidthat: https://oldguardsaidthat.tumblr.com/post/627902168851152897</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I wasn’t <em>that</em> drunk last night,” Joe insisted. The look on Booker’s and Nile’s faces told him that this was a lost battle, but he had to try.</p><p>“You were flirting with Nicky,” Andy retorted from the kitchen, noisily slurping a coffee. Joe quickly swallowed a bite of his scrambled eggs before turning over his shoulder.</p><p>“So? He’s my husband!”</p><p>“You asked him if he was single. Then cried when he said he wasn’t.”</p><p>As if on cue, Nicky walked out of their bedroom. His hair was still damp from the shower, poking out from beneath the hood of a large, comfy pullover.</p><p>“That’s my hoodie,” Joe and Nile said at the same time. Joe turned to glare at her.</p><p>“It’s a men’s hoodie, Nile. Booker got it for <em>me</em>.”</p><p>“No, it’s a unisex one from Costco and it was in the bag of shopping with <em>my</em> name on it. Right, Book?”</p><p>Booker looked back and forth between them, trying to decide who he wanted to get into a fight with less. He sighed. “It’s clearly Nicky’s.”</p><p>Nicky grinned, pausing next to the table to scoop more breakfast potatoes onto Booker’s plate. “You tell them, Booker.” He went into the kitchen to join Andy by the coffee bar. “What were you saying, boss? Who was crying?”</p><p>“Your husband. Last night.”</p><p>Nicky laughed out loud. Joe tried really, really hard to be mad.</p><p>“He remembered nothing this morning, if you’ll believe it. I didn’t even know we could get hangovers that bad.”</p><p>“Yeah, well. You know how he gets. He missed you.” </p><p>Andy’s voice had softened, and Joe could almost see the look of fondness that was no doubt settling itself across Nicky’s face. He decided to lighten the moment by stomping into the kitchen and angrily washing his plate. </p><p>“I’m right here, you know! I can hear you.”</p><p>Andy smirked a little evilly. “Don’t you want to know what happened last night, Joe?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Booker walked in with his and Nile’s plates, sliding them into the soapy water and shrinking back when Joe gently waved off his offer to help. Nile hopped up onto a stool on the other side of the counter. She leaned forward excitedly.</p><p>“Are you sure? Because it’s a good story. We’d love to tell it.” </p><p>“Of course you would,” Joe muttered with ire that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “You’d all jump to speak of my humiliation, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>“Of your all-encompassing love, <em>hayati</em>.” Nicky set his cup down and stepped next to him, pressing against his hip and shoulder as he reached for a dish cloth to start drying. “Of your sweetness. Your utter sincerity. Which of these sounds even remotely like humiliation?”</p><p>“Bold words for someone who refuses to delete the video of me slipping in the rain and landing butt-first in a puddle of mud.”</p><p>“It was <em>funny</em>, Joe!”</p><p>“You showed Nile,” he grumbled, but he felt his lips quirk up in a smile despite himself. </p><p>“She is part of our family now, is she not?”</p><p>“Of course. Which is why I’m taking her to the art history museum in Malta next time we all visit. The human anatomy exhibit, specifically.”</p><p>Nicky turned a lovely shade of pink and made a point of shaking the next wet dish directly over Joe’s head.</p><p>“What’s in the human anatomy exhibit?” Nile perked up. Joe opened his mouth to speak, but Nicky quickly cut in.</p><p>“Andy! Why don’t you tell Joe how he managed to get wasted before Booker and I even showed up last night?”</p><p>___</p><p>
  <em>Andy slapped $200 onto the table. Nile raised a judgmental eyebrow as she chewed on a piece of fried chicken.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Andy. I’m 27. I don’t have $200 lying around to throw in on a bet.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s fine. Put in how much ever you want. Winner takes all. Joe, you want in?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joe looked up from where his head had been resting against his hands on the table. “I refuse,” he began indignantly, “to go around flirting with people just to get their numbers. It’s unethical. What if you break someone’s heart?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andy rolled her eyes. “No one’s gonna lose their heart to someone they met a few minutes ago at a club. Most of the numbers are fake, anyway. It’s just for fun.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nicky’s not here.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Booker texted me. They’re delayed because Copley told them to stop by the bank and withdraw some cash. He’s going on vacation and wants us to stay under the radar for a few days.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joe shook his head. “You two play. I think I’m going to sit at the bar and drink for a bit.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Suit yourself. Nile, come on.”</em>
</p><p>___</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait,” Nile interjected. “Let me tell this next part, ‘cuz you’ll tell it wrong.”</p><p>“Look, the fact that you had three more numbers when Nicky and Booker arrived is immaterial. If we’d continued the game like we were supposed to, I’d have won.”</p><p>“You’re a sore loser, Andy.”</p><p>“Hey, I paid you, didn’t I?”</p><p>The group made their way back to the dining table. Nicky sat back and ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly.</p><p>“<em>Madre de dio</em>, you guys. I’ll tell it.”</p><p>___</p><p>
  <em>Nicky and Booker walked into the club, quickly locating Andy as she chatted with another woman animatedly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Andy!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andy looked up and smiled, extracting herself effortlessly from the conversation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Finally. The bank give you any trouble?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tried to,” Nicky answered, “but nothing a quick call to Copley didn’t fix.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where’s Nile and Joe?” Booker asked. “We should go home.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh? No drinks tonight, Book?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We have better alcohol in the kitchen cabinet.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s true. Nile should be around here somewhere, shoot her a text. Nicky and I’ll go find Joe.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bet.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They walked toward the bar and spotted Joe scooting what was obviously the latest of several $10 bills at a bartender. She spared him a concerned glance over her shoulder as she poured him another drink. Joe gulped it down in a matter of seconds.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nicky shook his head despairingly. “This insane man.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He was missing you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s no reason to drink the bar dry!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The alcohol can’t hurt him, Nicky.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know, I know. Give me a couple minutes, I’ll get him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nicky walked up and slid onto the stool next to Joe, leaning forward to ask the bartender for a glass of water. He turned to his husband. Before he could say anything, Joe glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and whispered,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Beautiful company tonight.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nicky froze. Was his husband hitting on him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joe winked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nicky’s jaw dropped. He was going to slap this man. He didn’t even want to know how much alcohol it took for an immortal to get this much out of their own mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you single?” Joe’s words cut through his thoughts. Nicky looked at his wide, sparkling brown eyes, alive and surprisingly alert compared to a few moments ago. Joe kept his hands to himself, but leaned forward almost unconsciously, as if taking comfort in breathing the air around Nicky. His voice and body were a study in longing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No,” Nicky replied honestly. He held up his left hand. “I’m married.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For a minute, neither of them spoke. Then Joe turned back to the bar and rested his chin on his hands, looking away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh,” he said in a tiny voice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nicky braced a hand on the back of Joe's neck and brought the glass of water to his lips. “Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As he returned the glass, Nicky heard Joe give a small sniffle. Then another. He whipped around just in time to see a large, unhappy tear trickle down his beloved’s face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nicky’s heart abruptly broke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hayati,” he breathed, surging forward to take Joe’s face in his hands. “Joe, look at me, my love. Please.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not, though. Your love.” Joe hiccupped sadly. “You’re already married.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“To you, you absolute fool. Here, I’ll show you. See?” Nicky held up his husband’s hand, clinking their matching rings together. “You’re my husband, Yusuf. The love of my every life.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joe looked at their joined hands disbelievingly. “I’m… yours?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes. Of course. And I’m yours. For as long as you want.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Promise?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If Nicky had to endure one more second of doubt in those wide, teary eyes, he would explode. So he leaned forward and captured Joe’s lips with his, trying to pour 900 years of tenderness and devotion into the kiss. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nicky!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nicky pulled back just far enough to shout a quick, “Yes, boss?” over his shoulder. Not that Joe found even that small distance acceptable, with the way he clung to Nicky’s neck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Get your ass in the car. Joe’s, too. You two can continue there. The rest of us want to go home.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I call shotgun!” Booker yelled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, that’s not fair at all,” Nile grumbled. “Andy, can I drive?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No.”</em>
</p><p>___</p><p>Joe buried his face in his palms and groaned, a blush creeping up his neck as the others laughed. “Please tell me I at least behaved on the drive back.”</p><p>“If you call whispering ‘<em>ti amo</em>’ repeatedly until you fell asleep in Nicky’s lap behaving, then sure.”</p><p>The others burst out laughing at Nile’s retort, and Joe flushed even deeper.</p><p>“Hey, it could have been worse,” Andy smirked. </p><p>“<em>Anyway</em>,” Joe interjected. “I guess I owe you all an apology.”</p><p>Every single one of them opened their mouths to assure him that no such thing was necessary, but Andy got there first.</p><p>“For what? Being an absolutely precious human being? Never.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just really needed to write something fluffy and low-key to get out of my own head, and this happened. </p><p>Comments and kudos appreciated as always! (but no pressure obviously &lt;3)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>